Tainted Love?
by PerfectAngels98
Summary: Rin's life would be perfect if it weren't for a small detail: she loves her brother. But is he really her brother? What dark secrets have their parent's been hiding from them? Is Rin's love really a tainted one? Just read it gets better I promise xD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know… kill me. I should stop making stories but uuuugh it's hard ^^' I promise this will be the last one for a while then I will just work on updating the others xD**

**Please comment if you like this or if I should just give it up ^^**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tainted Love**

**Chapter 1: Of crystal tears and pandas**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

_**It hurts so much day by day**_

_**To see you smile **_

_**See you laugh next to her**_

_**Wishing it was me instead**_

_**Yet I know its impossible**_

_**The thought of you and me**_

_**So that is why I cry myself to sleep**_

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

_**It hurts so much day by day**_

_**When I have to smile so you won't see my pain**_

_**If you're happy so am I?**_

_**I wish it was true but I can't deny**_

_**That my your happiness is eating me inside.**_

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

_**It hurts so much day by day**_

_**To see you go to her and walk away**_

_**Leaving me cold and void**_

_**Wishing I could just destroy**_

_**These feelings that are slowly drowning me.**_

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

_**It hurts so much day by day**_

_**To know that I love you and you don't feel the same**_

_**But every day I smile and pretend to be brave**_

_**So you won't have to worry about me and stress**_

_**Though this may hurt me it's for the best.**_

_**✿.·°∴✿°· °✿**_

I sighed and put my pencil down, then closed the orange notebook I was writing in. I should stop writing these lame depressing songs... I just couldn't help it. I looked at the orange and yellow walls of my lonely room...our room. Len won't be home for another two hours.

Rin...

and Len...

That is how they knew us. If someone saw me they would be all like, "Who are you? Rin, who?" But if I told them about Len, they would immediately recognize me. "Ohhh, you are Rin and Len."

They said our names together as if they were one alone "RinandLen" the twins.

I am Rin. He is Len. We aren't one, though we may be close to it. And to top it off, I love him. I love my brother.

I know I shouldn't but I do... And it's killing me every time I see him with her... Hatsune Miku. She wasn't his girlfriend or anything, but might as well be.

He always went to her every opportunity he got and stared at her with googley eyes. Every time I saw him do that my stomach burned with jealousy. Why can't he see me that way? ...right, because I am his sister.

Why did I have to be born this way? Why with him? Though I never saw any pictures of us together before the age of five... Never. Only at the age of six was there any pictures of Len and I together... Hmm, I wonder why?

Well no matter, facts are facts. Len is my brother and there is no helping it.

H-he's better off with Miku anyway right? Right? Yeah and I have...have... Well I don't know.

Why do I have to love my brother? Why? I wish I could just rip my heart out and feel no more pain. Just disappear...

I felt the tears slowly fall from the corner of my eyes. Heh, I didn't even know I was about to cry. Nothing new there, I was always weak when it came to Len.

I heard footsteps going up the stairs and coming towards the door. Crap, was mom home already? I wiped the tears with the tips of my fingers and tried regaining my composure.

"Riiiin?" I heard a very familiar voice call.

"Come in" I said cheerfully, my mood brightening at the sound of his voice.

A blonde haired boy with vivid blue cerulean eyes entered the room. His hair was tied back in a ponytail with only some spikes left out up front. He grinned like an idiot and proceeded to trip over the carpet and fall like one too. Ahhh that is Len for you, my lovely idiotic brother.

He stood up and walked towards me. He frowned and took a seat next to me on the bed. "What's up Rin? Were you crying?" Len asked, concern flashing through his handsome features. I smiled inwardly, so he did care.

"N-nothing it's nothing I'm fine." I said and gave him a fake smile. I was all about faking emotions.

"Ehhh, okay... But if anything is bothering you or hurting you, don't hesitate to tell me." Len said firmly.

I nodded and smiled._ It's you hurting me_, I thought sadly. He hugged me and I cherished the moment until I reluctantly pulled away from his welcoming arms. He raised an eyebrow questioningly and I just avoided his gaze.

"I'll be coming late okay? I'm going to Kaito's house with Gakupo."Len said.

"Okay, I might go over to Teto's house as well... Just please come home before mid-night." I pleaded.

"You don't have to worry my angel," he said as he tenderly stroked my cheek, "I will be okay. If I find you asleep I may just crash in the guest room."

"No! I prefer to wake up when you get home so I know you are safe."

"Alright then," Len said as he bent over and planted a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

He pulled back slowly, our blue eyes staring intently at each other, our noses just centimeters apart. It took all my willpower not to get him and press my lips against his... All of my willpower not to rape him then and there. Yea, I know I'm a horrible person.

His soft breath was burning my cheek. If he doesn't go away soon I don't know what I'll do. He pulled away completely, but did I sense reluctance? Nah, probably just me being paranoid.

"Yeah so see you later." Len said and quickly walked out of the room.

Had I been too foward with my actions? But I didn't even do anything! I just hope Miku isn't at Kaito's house too. I hate that witch with a burning passion!

But Len didn't... In fact, he seemed to think the complete opposite. Why can't he see how much pain it causes me when he is with her? Right... Because I am a wonderful actress. You know what? Sometimes I wished he could just see through my facade and then ask what was wrong. I wish he could see my _real_ pain.

"Why..." I muttered as the forgotten tears resurfaced and created rivers down my cheeks.

"Stupid Rin..." I mumbled to myself as I hugged Mr. Panda, the only witness to my tears and sorrow. Crap, I'm soaking him...

Without knowing it, I cried myself to sleep. Heck, I didn't even know I was tired. Yet, I still fell asleep, forgetting homework and most importantly: Len. Sleep was the entrance to my own safe and happy little world. And that is where I went, only accompanied by cold walls and a panda plushie...

* * *

><p>✿.·°∴✿°· °✿<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yup that's it…. Review? Please?**

**-PerfectAngels98**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's finally done! Ughhhh! I am so tired because I just finished chapter 5 of To Be a Prince Means Trouble… *sighs* now I gotta go update that one…**

**PLEASE REVIEW~ they are the ones that tell me if the story is good or not… no reviews=delete story… yep, that is how it goes so there… ENJOY!**

**P.S: I change in between Len and Rin's P.O.V to try to paint the picture better... . I dont know how it will work out xD Also, this story is based off parts of Adolescence and Romeo and Cinderella so you kinda know hat to expect  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tainted Love?**

**Chapter 2: Behind the Mask**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I quickly closed the door behind me and walked a couple good feet before slumping against the hallway.

Slowly, I began sliding down until I sat on the cold floor. Heh, it was quite refreshing on my burning skin.

What was I thinking getting so close to her?

I sighed and leaned my head back against the smooth wall.

Let me introduce myself.

I am Len Kagamine. I am fourteen years old and in my first year of highschool. That girl in there is my sister, Rin Kagamine. She is very funny, smart, caring, beautiful, er-

Moving on...

Interests: bananas, soccer, yellow things, Rin, fluffy stuf-FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID AFTER YELLOW.

Okay okay... I admit to my crime of loving Rin and fluffy stuff.

Well maybe I'm still in denial...

So there... Yeah, go ahead and judge me.

I love my frick'n sister... Is that so bad?

Who am I kidding, it's horrible.

I think I started loving her more than I should around the age of 12. I was always getting picked on and being called "Shota Len". One time, a group of girls had kidnapped me and were placing girl accesories in my hair and curling it. I could easily hurt them, but as an honorable man I could never hurt a woman. I thought I was done for but then she came for me. Rin came in and prompted to beat up the girls for bullying her brother who only she was allowed to call shota. She then offered me a hand and gave me a big grin. I couldn't help but blush. Rin then helped me get those horrendous things out of my hair. Since that day, I saw Rin in a different light. I began to workout, if you can even call it that, so I could be able to protect her instead of the other way around. As I grew "less shota" as Rin called it, more girls started paying more attention to me. It was kinda good since I never liked being called a shota in the first place, but I still couldn't like any of them the way I like Rin. Just as I had become "less shota", Rin was slowly becoming a very beautiful woman. As the years passed I grew more protective of her. Our house is fairly big yet Rin and I share a room.

My parents began to start objecting to this after Mr,Puberty knocked at our door but we remained firm.

Who else could protect Rin from imaginary monsters if not me?

This was always my best argument which apparently they don't buy anymore. That is where Rin comes in and pleads and pleads until they give in. I mean, who can stand to say no to those pools of sea blue?

I sadly know that it won't last much longer. As soon as we turn fifteen I am sure they will stop us from sleeping together...

I got up from the floor and walked down the stairs. I took a small detour from the door and reached the ballroom. The shining floor reflected the light from the chandelier high above.

How long ago was it that we haven't danced across this floor?

Ever since we were little, Rin and I have loved to dance and sing. Every night we used to glide across this very room, Rin's dress sweeping the floor. Recently though, we haven't even stepped inside this room...

Maybe after I come from Kaito's I'll ask her if she wants to...

Kaito! Ugh, I forgot about him... Crap! If I don't get there before 5 then I have to buy him a tub full of ice-cream!

I quickly left the room and exited the house.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

"Ahhh, that was close Len... Ten minutes until five." Kaito said as I entered his house.

"Yeah, yeah, I got distracted." I mumbled.

"Come on, Gakupo is already in the living room."

"So... How is Rin?" Mikuo, Miku's brother, asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked a little irritated.

"Geez man, just asking." He said, "It's not like she is your girlfriend or anything." He muttered the last part.

I stayed there silently and tried to avoid the fact that I was blushing or it would get worse.

"Eh Len, are you blushing?"

Crap...

"No... What the hell?" I asked.

"Oh... It's because it looked like... Meh, forget it."

Gakupo got up and set up the video game.

I sighed. I want to go home already and see Rin...

Time can't just pass by fast enough...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I got home feeling very exhausted.

Kaito said that every time we lost against him we would have to buy him an ice-cream cone.

Gakupo and I agreed and luckily only he ended up buying two scoops.

I nimbly walked up the stairs and headed towards our room.

The light was off so I entered softly, not even bothering to knock.

Though the light in the room was dim I could clearly see Rin's sleeping form under the covers.

I smiled. Seeing her always made my heart feel warm and my body tingly. I quickly slipped out of my clothes and changed into my pijamas which consisted of a a simple t-shirt and sweat pants. I then quietly climbed into bed, careful not to wake up my sleeping princess.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I felt Len get under the covers and was at once at peace. I don't like going to bed without him so I remained awake until his return. When he came in I pretended to be asleep.

The good thing was that my back was facing him or else he would soon find out that I wasn't asleep. Being the protective and caring brother he is, he would probably scold me.

Then I felt his arm move and he caressed my hair with the back of his palm. My body turned rigid, blood rushed to my face, and my heart began pounding irregularly. If I were a normal sibling like I should be, this small gesture would mean nothing more than a simple sign of brotherly affection... But noooo... Rin Kagamine has to be some twisted human being who loves her brother and is blushing madly from such simple but tender contact.

Rin, calm down! If I don't calm down soon I'm sure Len will hear my rapid and loud heartbeats. A sleeping person can't have an erratic heartbeat!

Breathe in, breathe out... Calm down... Everything is fine and you should be asleep.

Suddenly, he placed his arm around my waist.

Wha-?

Len, you stupid idiot! You aren't helping me! Do you want me to hyperventilate?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

It's a shame that Rin is turned around. I like seeing her angelic face in sleep...

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, OKAY?

Without realizing it, I began to tenderly stroke her golden hair.

What would I do without her?

I felt her body tense. I stopped.

Was she having a bad dream? Poor Rin...

I then put my arm around her small waist, trying to comfort her.

Her body began to shake and get very warm. Huh? Was the dream THAT bad?

Maybe I should wake her up...

The door knob twisted and I held my breath as the door creaked open. Why would they come in at this hour?

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

While I was busy trying to calm down, I registered the sound of the doorknob being turned and the door opening.

Since my mind was being distracted from the person currently hugging me, my heart slowed down to a healthy beat.

I heard the footsteps approach us and then silence followed.

"Until how long do you plan on letting this continue?" My mother's stern voice could be heard.

"It's not such a big deal. Look at them, peacefully sleeping together. I don't see a problem in letting them do that. It's not like Len is going to rape Rin or anything. They are siblings for goodness sake, they don't think of each other that way." My father said.

We both tensed. I felt Len shift and then he pulled me closer to him. His hand searched for mine from under the covers until he found it.

"You might be right but you know about the special conditions..."

Special conditions? What are they talking about?

"I know... But for now the situation seems fine, doesn't it? Len would never harm Rin, he loves her more than anything in the world. Just look at the way he holds her protectively, even in his dreams."

"That is exactly what I am afraid of. Len loves his sister too much! What are we going to do if they fall in love with each other? Huh? He might do something to her!"

How could she even think that way about Len? Isn't he her son? I squeezed his arm, a sign that I was awake and there for him. He returned the squeeze and we lay there, unmoving, hearing the dreadful conversation.

"Calm down! You forget the very children you talk about are resting in this room."

"We need to do something about this and fast! We should start by separating them and making them sleep in different rooms. If things don't change by then, we will have no choice but send Rin to boarding school."

Not sharing a room? Boarding school? I felt my heart stop and tears threatened to give us away. Len meanwhile gripped my hand firmly, a gesture of comfort that calmed me down a little.

"Let's go and leave them to rest. Tomorrow we will make the necessary arrangements to let them have separate rooms."

"Alright."

With that, the adults left, leaving us with an empty and cold silence.

What are we going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

As soon as our parents left, I felt Rin's body begin to tremble. Her shoulders shook as she cried. She let a whimper escape. I turned her around and my eyes met a pair of watery, sorrowful, sea blue ones.

I felt like crying too but I had to be strong for Rin. Wouldn't be of help if we both broke down crying, now would it?

"L-Len... I-I-I-"

"Shhhh..." I whispered and stroked her hair. She sobbed into my chest and I just patted her back, whispering words of comfort.

"W-why do they do that?" She asked.

"Adults are strange people. They can be very heartless at times."

"Len... I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to go to boarding school!" She yelled into my shirt.

"..."

My heart had just broken in two. I hated seeing Rin cry. I love her... I can't bear to be apart from her.

"It will be alright..." I whispered into her hair at last.

"B-but... They are going to separate us!"

"Shhh... It's okay. Even if we sleep in different rooms, I'll still come see you every night. Plus, you aren't afraid of monsters hiding under the bed anymore, right?"

"No..." She whispered softly, "Now my greatest fear is losing what I love the most... You."

Through the darkness our eyes met and we shared a silent understanding. Her eyes were dull but I sensed a hint of yearning. My face heated up. Hehehe... Love the most, eh? Hmmm, I wonder how she meant that... Stupid Len, as siblings of course!

"I love you too Rin..."

In a matter of seconds I felt her breathing gain a steady rythm and I realized she had fallen asleep. Her tiny hands were still clutching my shirt, her face nuzzled in my chest.

_"That is exactly what I am afraid of. Len loves his sister too much! What are we going to do if they fall in love with each other? Huh? He might do something to her!"_

She was right... I love Rin more than I should. But I would never hurt her... Would I?

I closed my eyes but I knew sleep was somewhere far away, in an unreachable place.

It'll be okay Rin... You won't be going to boarding school... Not if I can help it. Even if I have to forever wear a mask, I'll protect you. A mask where on the outside I am happy and cheery but on the inside my heart is slowly dying...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for such a short chapter… I'll try to update as fast as I can… T^T Reviews anyone? ^~^ **

****

**!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: *RUNS INTO A BUILDING* I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FIVE MONTHS! SCHOOL AND WRITER'S BLOCK WERE CONSPIRING AGAINST ME! I will understand if you guys lost interest in this story or faith in me as a writer… but please, if you stay with me I'll try to improve!**

**I just got out of school so that means I'll have more time to write so with that said…. This story should be updated in like a week or two ^^**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME THIS FAR AND IF YOU STILL DO I AM FOREVER GRATEFUL TO YOU ALL! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Onlymecapde!**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW~!**

**P.S: I am holding a cover art contest for my stories on dA if anyone is interested ^u^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tainted Love?**

**Chapter 3: Heart-Racing Encounter  
><strong>

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I pulled on bow on my uniform and scrunched my nose. Somehow it seemed a little crooked...

I ignored the fact and abandoned our room.

Len was already eating downstairs. I sat down opposite of him and stared at the food my mother had placed in front of me.

The conversation from last night had me a little shaken up and killed my apetite.

I peeked at Len who was pushing his food around and hadn't eaten a single bite as well. Hmm, could he also be troubled by what we overheard yesterday? I couldn't tell, his face was a blank mask reflecting no weakness.

I heard that twins are supposed to be able to sense each other's moods and emotions but we can't. At least I can't tell what Len is feeling at all. Hm, sometimes I wonder if we really are twins since we don't have a lot of images together from our childhood and frankly, I don't remember hearing my parents ever say who was born first. Len and I were born the same day but they never straightfowardly say it that way. In regards to the pictures being only about me from the ages of one 'till three, Len says that it is simply favoritism.

I'm probably overthinking this. Of course we're twins, how else could we be the same age and look nearly identical?

Yet, I couldn't help but think that we were a pair of defective twins. For one, I can't feel his emotions and two, I love him in a way that I shouldn't. I bet something went wrong when our cells divided and we ended up like this: defective twins.

I felt someone tap my hand so I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and faced Len.

"Let's go or we'll be late."

I nodded and silently followed Len out the door, only stopping to get my schoolbag.

We had only walked a block when I was tackled out of nowhere.

"Hiyah!"

I lurched frontwards and luckily Len caught me before I fell. Seeing as I had regained my balance, he let go of my waist only to leave my skin burning and my face red.

I turned to glare at the person who tackled me, the voice was pretty obvious though.

"Teto, was it absolutely necessary for you to tackle me like that?"

The maroon haired girl giggled and her curly pigtails bounced up and down with every movement. "Awww Rin!"

She then turned around and smiled deviously at Len, "So Len, how'ya been?"

Len looked down at the shorter girl, "Um, fine?"

She pranced away from him and wiggled her eyebrows at me, "You guys are turning fifteen soon huh?"

I blushed and resisted the urge to publicly face-palm and then make Teto face-wall with the closest building. Ooh that red one looks good for face-walling...

"Yeah." Len said normal enough but I saw his smile twitch into a frown. Turning fifteen was not something we were looking foward to.

The rest of the walk was filled with that awkward tension that devastates me. Teto, you may be my best friend but you do know how to make things awkward sometimes...

Okay who am I kidding, it's like a hobby for her!

"Yo! Wait up!"

We turned to see Mikuo and his sister Miku running towards us.

"Oh hey." Len said and smiled.

Oh sure, the she devil shows up and this idiot smiles.

Mikuo walked besides Len and Teto, Miku, and I followed behind.

Teto's eyes narrowed as she studied the teal haired girl, "Don't you guys usually drive to school?"

Miku looked as if she wanted to ignore Teto's question but decided to answer it anyway, "Why yes Teto, but Mikuo needed to talk to Len so we decided to walk with you guys."

Teto gave her a look that said 'No one wants you here but it's fine I guess'. I stiffled a laugh, if there is anyone that can surpass my hate for Miku it's Teto.

"So Rin, are you guys planning anything for you're 15th birthday? I mean it's just three months away." Miku asked while looking at her nails, apparently not interested.

"I don't know. Len said he would rather not do anything but my mom is trying to convince him." I said, trying to hide a grimace that threatened to show on my face.

Her teal eyes looked up at the mention of Len. Oh, so that's why she asked! She just wants to know if Len would-

That little...Grrr...

I was glaring at Miku, who was glaring back at me while Teto stared at her hair as if wondering if she could snip it off.

That would be funny. A bald Miku...then Len wouldn't dare think of her in any romantic way.

Yet, that didn't mean he would look at me in that way. Heh, for him to love me is as crazy as the fact that I love him! It would be easier for him to love a bald Miku!

We finally reached the school. Miku ran off to her girly friends but not before hugging Len and Mikuo goodbye. I glared at her until she left, hoping that I would suddenly gain laser vision and burn her to smithereens.

Teto tugged at my sleeve and interrupted my Miku-death fest. Darn, and it was just getting good...

Len walked away with Mikuo, not even bothering to look at me or say goodbye... That hurt.

"Rin, so have you told a certain brother of yours how you feel about a certain person that may as well be that same brother of yours?"

I rolled my eyes, Teto loves talking like that.

"No Teto and I don't plan to."

"But whyyy? It would be sooo cute!"

"No Teto, it would be sick."

Teto's nose scrunched, "Society shouldn't give a flying frick about who someone loves."

"Society isn't the problem here... Teto, can we please not talk about this right now? Someone might overhear."

Teto's eyes darted around, "Ooh yeah okay but you're going to have to talk when we get home!"

I nodded and the bell rang.

"Later!" Teto called and we parted ways.

Geez, she's gonna ask me about how things are going with Len.

Hmm, how did she find out you may ask? Teto came to that conclusion by herself, said it was pretty obvious... To her. She is a fanfiction writer so she comes to conclusions quite easily as long as it seems like a good plot. I was actually scared that she would hate me and call me disgusting for loving my brother but instead she enouraged me... Which completely surprised me.

*Flashback*

_"Rin... We have to talk."_

_I looked up from my homework to my best friend. She was sitting cross-legged on the corner of mine and Len's bed._

_Len and Mikuo were currently in the game room...gaming. See, Mikuo is really cool but his sister is plainly an ass..._

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_A certain fear ran through me. Don't tell me Teto likes Len... Oh please don't let that be true!_

_"You love you're brother don't you?"_

_I froze like if someone had dropped a bucket full of ice cold water over me. _

_"W-what? Of course I do! I-I mean, he is my brother after all!" I said and almost sighed in relief. That was a good save._

_"Oh," Teto said as if something didn't make sense and then looked up suddenly, "Oh hey Len!"_

_I flinched and turned around immediately, my face as red as a tomato._

_No one was there... Damn, I just got tricked by my bestfriend... This can't be good._

_"So... You just freaked out because you love your brother as family?"_

_I nodded fervently while tightly shutting my eyes and trying my best to stop my beating heart._

_"And that's why you're blushing?"_

_My head sunk into my hands as a sign of defeat. I am so dead..._

_"So is that a yes?"_

_"Mmfph."_

_"Hm?"_

_I looked up at her with an extremely redenned face and exclaimed, "Yes I do love LOVE him, happy?"_

_She smiled and clapped her hands together, pigtails bouncing, "Yay! I was right!"_

_I looked at her in disbelief, "Y-you were right?"_

_"Yes! I suspected it was true and usually just assummed you did love him for my own entertainment but for it to be actually true-" _

_She cut her sentence off with a squeal, "Twincest is Wincest!"_

_I nearly choked on my own saliva. I couldn't talk but I could stare and stare I did. I gave her a "what the freaking oranges did you just say" stare. _

_She giggled, "Don't look at me that way! I just fangirled a little."_

_I kept on dead staring at her, trying to gather all the information. I was expecting her to shun away from me, say I'm disgusting or something... This was FAR from expected. I don't know whether I should be happy or simply disturbed._

_"So then, are you going to tell him anytime soon?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Whyy?"_

_"'Cus it's sick... Which means you're a bit crazy."_

_"Just a tad bit... But that's why we're friends!"_

_I smiled, we were both demented humans. Some friendship right?_

_"I'll help you Rin. As a best friend and a twincest shipper... But more on the friend side because that's what friends do."_

_I smiled and felt my eyes moisten. Ah geez, I'm gonna cry._

_"So weren't we going to do homework?"_

_"Ah yeah! Sorry I forgot."_

*Flashback End*

"Kagamine, it will be your turn to clean up after class. Utatane, you will help her."

I nodded, "Yes Sensei!" I innerly sighed, Piko always ditched me whenever we did something like this.

Will the day just end? I want to go home with Len already!

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

The bell rang and everyone gathered their bags, leaving the room empty except for Piko, Sensei, and I.

"Kagamine, please lock the door after you and Utatane leave then leave the keys in the office."

I nodded, "Yes Sensei."

"Thank you." She said and quickly left.

Even she is anxious to leave this place. I turned and faced Piko.

Piko grinned and reached for his bag.

"Hey Rin, I have something I have to do right now..."

I rolled my eyes, "When do you not?"

"Glad you understand," he said and hugged me, "Love you Rin. You're the best."

I grimaced, "Sure you do Utatane."

"I'll buy you lunch tomorrow!"

I sighed and waved him off. Piko has been the only guy relatively close to being my "friend". Mikuo and I get along but since Miku is in between I don't know what to think of him. He's cute and all but... Len's cuter.

I got my orange phone out and texted Len telling him I would be late because I had to clean up.

In a minute I got back a response:

_Piko again, huh? He lets you do all the work. Hold on_.

Hold on? What did he mean 'hold on'?

I shrugged it off and went to the closet to get out the broom.

I heard the door open and was surprised to find Len standing there.

"Hey."

I blushed lightly, not expecting him to show up. I thought he would be with Mikuo, Kaito or Gakupo. Yet, instead... Here he is.

"H-hey Len."

"Thought you might need some help. I couldn't help you last time but this time I want to give you a hand."

I smiled warmly. Len is so caring...

"So is there another one of those things?" He asked, eyeing to broom.

"Um no..." I said, "But you can clean the board or desks..."

"M'kay... I'll clean the desks and put away the books."

I nodded, "Thanks."

The rest of the time was spent in silence. My parent's words kept on coming back to me...

_"Let's go and leave them to rest. Tomorrow we will make the necessary arrangements to let them have separate rooms."_

My stomach churned, suddenly I don't want to go home. My eyes sought out Len. He was slowly and pensively wiping the desks clean.

Was he also thinking about last night?

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I wiped the desk, purposely elongating the time.

When we got home, surely we would be condemned to seperate rooms.

_"That is exactly what I am afraid of. Len loves his sister too much! What are we going to do if they fall in love with each other? Huh? He might do something to her!_"

I stared at my hands which were holding the cleaning cloth... These would never hurt the person I love the most...or would they?

I snuck a glance at Rin. The sun was seeping into the room, glittering against her golden hair. Her blue eyes were focused on the floor, her bottom lip was slightly pointed out in a pout. Something was bothering her. It would be hard for anyone to notice this small detail but I knew her too well...

I love her... Why can't I stop feeling this? Mikuo wanted me to come over today but I wanted to spend time with Rin instead. Plus, Piko left all the work to her again. That jerk...

I saw Rin finish up sweeping so I went to the closet to take out the dust pan.

I kneeled and held the dustpan for her to collect the trash.

I saw her body tense and she moved her weight from one foot to the other. Why was she so nervous? Did she also know what would come as soon as we went home?

I kept my gaze on the floor as she slowly sweeped the trash into the pan.

As soon as she finished, I slowly rose, avoiding her gaze. If I met her eyes and found even a little worry in them, I would break down... Rin is my life... My love...

... My family.

I walked over to the corner of the room, trying to ignore the knot that formed in my throat and dropped the trash into the waste bin. I could feel the tension in the room. It was so heavy I could crumble under it.

A sudden touch on my shoulder made me jump in surprise. I turned to see Rin, holding onto my shirt with one hand and pressing the other to her quivering lips.

"L-Len..." She mumbled.

"Hm?" I asked, intrigued by her sudden and quiet approach.

"I-I don't wanna go home..."

I turned around to face her and Rin looked at me with watery eyes.

"Hey... Why not? I mean mom can be scary sometimes but you're her favorite, remember?"

"N-no..." She said and let go of my shoulder, "Y-you know what I'm talking about."

I choked on air as I breathed out. I knew this talk had been coming all along but now that it had, reality stung me like lightning. It was stupid to try to slow down time until the dreaded moment arrived...

"...Talking about cleaning the room? Or how we're getting old? Or how..." I said but her serious face cut me short, "Y-yeah I know..."

"They're going to separate us, aren't they?" Rin said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

I pulled her small body towards mine and caught her in a comforting embrace.

"Shhh, I said it would be alright and so it shall. I'll always be next to you... Standing near you all the way. No one will be able to keep me away from what I love the most." I whispered.

She cried into my shirt, "I could never be as strong as you."

"Heh, says the girl who beat up my bullies in kindergarten."

Rin giggled but then turned somber again, "Why do they even want to seperate us? ...We're not doing anything wrong. What are they afraid of?"

My heart sped up as I heard those words. Am I doing anything wrong?...Nope, nothing except loving my twin. Afraid...? They're afraid of me... Not her...me.

_"That is exactly what I am afraid of. Len loves his sister too much! What are we going to do if they fall in love with each other? Huh? He might do something to her!"_

I tucked a strand of hair that had freed itself from the grasp of her bobby pin behind her ear, "They're afraid of me."

Rin's eyes widened as she recalled the same words that had been tumbling in my head this whole day, "But you would never hurt me!"

I smiled sadly and said, "Maybe... When someone loves another they may do things without meaning to."

Rin's cheeks got dusted with a slight blush and her watery eyes found mine.

"They are afraid that I might hurt you.." I said and leaned in my face closer to hers, "They are afraid of what I might do to you..."

Our noses brushed slightly as I leaned in closer and I felt her breath hitch. I felt my face heat up and my cerulean eyes landed on her soft looking rosy lips.

All it would take would be a little...

"Hey Rin, I felt guilty about leaving you alone to do everything so I thought you might need some...help..."

I instinctively backed up away from Rin who looked as shocked as I was at the intrusion.

Piko stood in the doorway, more surprised than us. Well I guess I would be too if I entered a classroom in which two twins were basically kissing.

We are soooo dead... No _I_ am so dead. What the hell had I been thinking? Was I seriously going to kiss Rin if Piko hadn't interrupted? Now not only will my reputation be tainted but Rin's as well. Ah, now I've done it!

"H-Hey Piko, I came to help Rin since you couldn't make it."

"Oh... Well yeah, thanks."

"P-Piko... It's not what you think..." Rin mumbled.

"Huh? Think what? As far as I "think" Len came to help you and you two were just cleaning up, no?"

Rin smiled and went to hug Piko, "Yeah, thanks! And next time YOU'll clean up by yourself!"

Piko pouted, "But I won't have a Len to come help me!"

I innerly growled as I saw the two interact. It was just as bad as seeing Rin with Mikuo! She went up to hug and thank a jerk who ditched her and left her to do all the work? How can she get along with this guy? I mean not only is he my rival for the Shota Throne but he also dares be my rival for Rin?

"Who do you think you are?" I voiced out loud.

"Len I was just playing but... Me? I think I'm Piko Utatane, Rin's second best guy friend because apparently you're the first one and Mikuo's third. Nice to meet you."

My jaw tightened, can I please smack this guy? And how come he's Rin's "best guy friend"? I would rather have Mikuo be in sec-... I-I'm in first? The thought made me blush so I turned around so Piko wouldn't see me.

Mikuo somehow appeared in the room too and waltzed over to us.

"Guuuuyyys~ Miku was being boring so I ditched her! Can I walk home with you?"

I agreed eagerly to his request, both to leave Piko and avoid the awkwardness that would surely follow if Rin and I walked home alone.

Though I hated seeing how Mikuo inadvertently flirted with Rin, it was better than face what I had been about to do.

As we said goodbye to Piko and began the familiar walk home, I couldn't help but think that if Piko hadn't interrupted us... I would've kissed my twin.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

We walked home together, Mikuo and Len doing most of the talking. I silently followed them, gripping my clothed chest. Beneath it my heart was beating so rapidly that I was afraid that either Len or Mikuo would hear it or it would simply rip out of my chest.

_"They are afraid of what I might do to you..."_

I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering how close he had gotten to me... His beautiful ceruelan eyes had been shaded with worry for me... While caught up in all his emotions had he noticed that he had been inching his face closer to mines? Our noses had touched slightly and my face flushed at the thought of what could follow if Piko hadn't interrupted us...

Not that it would've happened anyway. Just because I like Len in that way doesn't mean he would've k-k-ki...

Gah! I can't even say it! I swear it looked as if we were going to k-ki-ki-

"Kiss."

All the hairs rose up on my skin and I looked up at Mikuo who had spoken.

"Oh... What's your favorite chocolate?" Mikuo asked Len.

"Hmmm... Chocolate bananas?"

My face heated up for what felt like the hundredth time today. They were talking about chocolate... Hehehe, kinda wierd yes but it was chocolate...

"Yo Rin, your face is pretty red. You got a fever or something?" Mikuo asked as he looked at me over his shoulder.

Len immediately stopped walking and turned around to face me. He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead and his cerulean eyes darted in worry to my face. I stiffled a laugh. Len is so cute when he is worried.

"Mikuo's right... You're heated up. You do have a fever."

"Um no! It's probably because I-I-I-"

"It's probably because she's too close to me. My sexiness is known to cause fevers..." Mikuo stated.

Len rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I'm sexier than you anyday... Right Rin?"

Oh god... He's smirking... And he asked me such a thing... And Mikuo... GAAHH!

The blood rushed to my head and my world was slowly enveloped by a calming darkness.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I scrunched my eyes before opening them. I was surprised to find a pair of teal eyes and a pair of cerulean eyes staring down at me.

"Hey Rin's alive! SHE LIVEEESS~"

"Shut up, will you Mikuo?"

"Nyeh! Why don't you be quiet?" Mikuo retorted.

I groaned and gripped my head, "Can you BOTH be quiet?"

"Sorry Rin." They both mumbled weakly.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You passed out...had a slight fever." Len said and then hung his head, "I should've known you were sick."

"Eh it's okay but did you guys have to carry me here? Did mom say anything?"

"I carried you here... Len would probably drop you-"

"Would not!"

"And your mother is downstairs making lunch."

"Oh..." I said and tried not to blush at the idea of Mikuo carrying me. I love Len but Mikuo is pretty cute...

About five minutes of awkward silence passed between us.

Mikuo got up, looking quite uncomfortable, "Well I should go..."

"Yes!" Len exclaimed and gave me a quick glance, "I'll walk you to the door! Thanks for coming. Tell Miku I said hi!"

He nodded and they both left. As soon as they were gone I scrunched my nose and tried imitating Len's voice, "Tell Miku I said hi~!"

Pah! Sure tell the witch I said hi from my part too! My anger quickly dissapated and I was left feeling jealous and flustered... I'd rather feel angry...

I curled up under the blankets and hugged Mr. Panda. Why me?

I heard the door open and light footsteps neared the bed.

"Rin?"

I peeked from under the covers and Len chuckled, "You feeling better?"

I nodded.

Len then turned around, avoiding my gaze, "R-Rin about what happened in the classroom..."

I felt my heart stop and then speed up exponentially.

"I couldn't help but-"

A sudden knocking made us jump in unison, "Rin! Len! Your mother is waiting for you in the main hall!"

"Yes, ok we'll be there soon!" Len called out to the servant.

I thanked the servant for interrupting because I know how awkward the conversation could've gotten... Very awkward.

"W-we should go." I muttered before Len tried to continue our earlier topic.

"Y-eah." Len said and followed me as I rolled out of bed, put on my shoes, and went out the door.

I hurried down the stairs, past the ballroom, and towards the main hall. I was trying to place as much distance between Len and I or else I might faint again. Today's events were too hectic for my pitiful heart.

Our mother was waiting for us, a tall, proud, and rigid woman. Her golden hair was neatly placed in a bun, her blue eyes showing determination and authority and her head was held up high. There was no doubt whatsoever that this woman before us, our mother, was the lady of the house.

"You wanted to see us mother?" Len spoke, trying to match her prideful stance.

"Yes Len. Rin, dear, remember what we discussed yesterday?"

I noticed that Len slightly flinched. Sure, I'm dear Rin and he's simply Len... Mother always does that. Father is the only one who treats us equally. Is Len right about her favoring me over him? Aren't we more equal than normal siblings because we're twins? I felt my stomach burn with anger. I hated when she minimized his existance and boosted my own... He is so much better than I am.

I blinked twice realizing I hadn't responded to my mother yet, "Y-yes."

"Well, I have decided! Since you two are turning fifteen, which is a special age, we shall throw a grand ball in your honor!"

Len's face flashed complete dismay but the expression of disbelief quickly disappeared when my mother looked at him for feedback.

I also gulped and tried smiling, "O-Oh, wow... T-That's great! Right Len?"

"Yeah..." Len said with feigned interest and smiled, "Will it be held on the very day?"

"Yes! This year your birthday is on a Saturday so naturally it's perfect! We have two months to go... So you and Rin will have to freshen your ballroom dancing because you must dance on the very day!"

"Yes, of course."

"Oh! And I forgot to mention something! The Hatsunes are going to be our guests of honor since Mrs. Hatsune will help me organize some of it."

I nearly choked mid-breath and let my jaw drop.

HATSUNES... As In Mikuo Hatsune and THE SHE-DEVIL? There will be a ball and I hate parties... There will be Hatsunes and I hate one of them... CAN MY LIFE GET ANY WORSE? Wait, yes it can. At least Mother didn't mention anything about the conversation we overheard last night in regards to separating us.

Len and I exchanged glances. Something told me these two months until the dreaded day would be terrible...

One, because Miku would be blabbing about this until then and two, Len and I would have to spend more time together...

And if we shared more heart-racing moments like the ones today... Nothing good will come out of it… nothing good at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO THAT'S IT FOR NOW~! HOPE TO UPDATE SOON AS IN A WEEK SOON! Depending on the amount of reviews I get… So I hope at least some of you still remember this story! Thank you for your time!**

**Review Responses:**

**Asianchibi99: I-I'm your role model? *dies of happiness***

**Captain Kiirkland: Yay! I'm glad you like it!**

**Ivyleaf1212: SORRY~! I'm sorry for not updating in five months… and yes they might not be… ouo and okay~!**

**Xitlalit123: Thank you sorry for the delay**

**Radman2112: thank you**

**PreciousAll: SORRYYYY~! I'm sorry I had serious writer's block TTuTT**

**Az-Sticker: It is based off Adolescence and Romeo and Cinderella… yep there's a secret all right**

**Onlymecapde: TTwTT I feel very flattered and appreciated :') I inspired you? Sorry for not updating school and writer's block were killing me but I swear I wasn't being lazy! /orz**

**Reinette-Cat: Thank you~ sorry for the eternal wait**

**TheGreatDetective13: Yes she is… and thank you very much ^^**

**THANK YOU~!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I won't say anything… Simply read, enjoy, and review :D**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

**Tainted Love?**

**Chapter 4: Extreme Decisions**

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

I doodled on my notebook, not really paying attention to math. Lalalalalala~

Ring! Ring! Ring!

I cringed as the bell rang, dismissing us to lunch. It's not that I didn't want to see Teto... It's just that I was afraid of what she would say in regards to the ball. Knowing my mother, the whole town probably knew about the ball.

I walked down to our eating spot and sat down. Hmm, wonder where Teto is.

"Boo!"

I squeaked and jumped.

"Hahahaha!" Teto exclaimed as she sat down next to me, "You get scared so easily!"

"D-Do not!" I stammered.

"Sure you don't." Teto said and took out her bread to eat, "Sho-munch munch-how're things going with the ball?"

"How did you know about that?" I asked, peeling an orange innocently, "And where's Piko?"

She rolled her eyes, "You know your mother is anything but silent when it comes to these things. Oh and Piko's absent today."

I sighed, she knows my family all too well... And Piko's absent? He probably didn't want to pay for my lunch.

"So that means you and Len are going to spend a lot of time together...and dance all night long." My maroon haired friend said with a curious smirk.

I blushed and she stood, grabbing my hand and placing another around my waist.

"He'll hold you like this," she signaled brought me closer to her, "and then pull you close... So close you might even kiss."

The blood violently rushed to my head and I pushed her away.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Teto began to laugh uncontrollably, her small maroon pigtails bouncing up and down, "Your face was priceless! That was so funny!"

"What was so funny?"

I froze and Teto wiped some stray tears from her eyes, "H-Hey Len."

"So is someone gonna tell me the joke? 'Cus Teto was laughing pretty hard so it must be good."

"Ah! You should've seen Rin's face! She was blu-"

I jabbed her with my elbow and Len raised an eyebrow, questioning my actions. Ah... He looks so cute, "She was?"

"She was blu..ue! Yeah blue! She was choking on an orange but her face was pretty funny." Teto lamely made up an excuse on the spot.

My brother's handsome face flashed worry and he turned to me, "Are you okay?"

I blushed and ignored Teto making kissy faces at us behind his back, "Y-yeah, thank you."

"So what brings the golden prince to visit us?" Teto asked while nibbling on her bread.

Len rolled his cerulean eyes at her nickname for him, "I came to-"

"Leeeeennn~!"

I was about to start swearing loudly when I saw a teal blue dash past us and tackle Len but the voice stopped me. It wasn't Miku's shrill high pitched voice... It was Mikuo's.

"Len! Miku told me I was being immature!" The male Hatsune whined, "She's being mean to meee~!"

Len sighed as Mikuo pulled on his sleeve, "Aren't you the eldest one? Shouldn't YOU bully her? Not that I'm saying you should."

Mikuo let go of his sleeve and regained his composure, "I am but Miku's impossible sometimes. Che, if I try to bully her I'll get in trouble with our parents but of course Miku would never do _anything_ bad."

I refrained from laughing out loud. Mikuo was like a kid one moment and then he quickly acted according to his age the next. He truly is something.

"I should call the Elder Sibling Abuse Hotline." Mikuo said with a satisfied nod.

"And there's a such thing?" Teto asked, enjoying the last morsels of her bread.

"Nope! That is why I'm going to create one!" The teal guy stated and he turned to face me, "You can be my first guest of honor."

I blushed as he winked at me.

"See, she's red again! I'm telling you, it must be my sexiness affecting her." Mikuo said and that made me blush even more.

Len frowned, "If you're so sexy then why isn't Teto blushing?"

Mikuo studied my friend for a while, "Teto's wierd...It's that simple."

Teto growled and punched him in the arm.

"Owww!" Mikuo exclaimed, "I need my arm thank you! Or else how am I supposed to dance with Rin?"

"Huh?!" Teto exclaimed, "Rin is going to dance with Len ALL night!"

"Hmm, Miku said since we're the guests of honor she's gonna dance with Len. That means I get Rin."

I blinked rapidly. That teal witch is going to dance with MY brother?! A-and I'm going to dance with Mikuo? Nonononono... Hm, for some reason Len looked pretty mad. Doesn't he like the teal nuisance?

"Ah. We'll see about that." Teto muttered and she was going to say more when the bell interrupted us.

For once, I was glad for the bell to ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V<strong>

I stormed off to class, leaving Rin and her friend behind. Can't Mikuo spend a single day without flirting with my twin? I mean if he's gonna do it you'd think he'd wait until I was gone but noooo...

"Len!"

I turned around, "Hey Miku."

"Can we walk together?" She asked.

I nodded, we're going to the same class anyway so why not?

"Are you mad?"

I looked at her quickly, "Um, not mad simply bothered."

"Why?"

"Your brother was flirting with Rin."

She frowned, "I know he may be immature sometimes but what's wrong with him liking Rin?"

The question slightly caught me off guard. I can't really answer that it irritates me because I'm in love with her right?

She giggled, "You don't have to respond. You're just being an overprotective brother."

"I guess..."

She looked at the floor, "You care for Rin a lot don't you?"

I lightly blushed at her question, "Sometimes more than I wish I would."

"Sometimes I wish Mikuo were like that with me." Miku said in a lower tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "What? Mikuo cares for you a lot Miku."

The tealette snorted, "I'm sure he does."

The rest of our walk was silent but I made a mental note to speak to Mikuo about Miku. I never thought that Mikuo and Miku would have problems among themselves...

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I got out of the car and walked towards the main house. I had afterschool soccer practice with Mikuo today so Rin came to school with Teto and Miku.

I edged open the door and walked inside. Servants gathered around asking if I was hungry and I shook my head, shooing them away. I quickly climbed up the stairs and headed towards our room. I reached the door and knocked softly.

No answer.

I turned the golden knob and opened the door to reveal an empty room... No Rin.

Mother and Father as usual weren't home. Had Rin gone out with Teto? No...

I left the room and went back downstairs. Then I suddenly realized where she could be...

Taking long strides, I walked towards the ballroom. I heard music slightly coming from inside. As quietly as possible, I slipped inside.

Rin was dancing gracefully to a piece of classical music in the background. Her eyes were closed and her outstretched hands were clutching an invisible partner. Her golden hair shone brightly in the sun-kissed room and her dainty feet brought her from one end of the room to the other. Like this... She was most vulnerable. She was dancing her very soul out. I could even sense her movements were tinged with sadness. Rin was so absorbed in her solitary dance that she didn't even notice my presence in the back of the room.

When she neared me, I walked up to her, taking the place of her invisible partner. She gasped in surprise but soon her expression of confusion melted into one of pure radiant happiness. We spun around in the room, something we hadn't done in a long time... That's when I realized that I hadn't broken our promise of unity and dance because we didn't have any time, thought that was my favorite excuse... I had been the one who slowly began to break away from Rin. For if I spent time with her like this...I might shatter the fragile mask of woven lies I wear. That would leave me fragile and vulnerable in front of Rin. Then I don't know what would happen.

The melody ended and we slowly came to a stop. We halted right in front of a long mirror that was in the ballroom. Rin and I always loved to play in front of it, laughing about how we seemed to be exact copies of one another. Now, as Rin and I gazed into the mirror, we were no longer the same... I had grown a couple of inches taller than her and my face was more chisled and sharp. Rin, in turn, had delicate features and I would never have her blossoming chest, thank god. All these little details were reminders that we would never be connected in that way again... We would never be able to laugh and prance around, free of all worries, happy with life.

Rin slowly extended my hand and placed hers over it. My fingers were longer than hers. As she looked back to the mirror with a forlorn yearning in her sea-blue gaze, I knew that she was thinking the same thing. It's funny how more can be said with a single touch than a hundred words... And with only our hands in contact with one another, we were saying goodbye to our childhood...the days that would never return.

A single tear ran down Rin's face and I felt my eyes moisten as well.

"Shhhh," I said and hugged her close, "Don't cry, my princess."

Rin's body shook in my arms, "I-I want to go back to those times...I don't like this!" She pounded her fists against my chest in protest...Not to me holding her, but protesting life itself.

"Nothing can remain the same forever..." I whispered, "Time runs it's course and change comes, either for worse or for good."

"But why?!"

"That's the way of life..." I mumbled and lifted her chin with my index finger, "But no matter how life changes us, even if I somehow grow horns or something, I'll always be beside you, protecting and loving you. Forever until I die."

She smiled and I wiped the crystalline tears from her cheeks, "I love you Len."

I felt my heart clench at that simple phrase... Rin was simply saying she loved me as would any other sibling. Yet... I loved her in a completely different way. I swallowed and smiled forcedly, "I love you too Rin."

"How much?" Rin asked, looking up to me with beautiful sea blue eyes that melted my heart.

My heart began beating rapidly, not expecting her question. H-heh, what could she mean by that?

"W-well," I said, fumbling for words, "I-I love you a lot."

She raised an eyebrow and her bottom lip was slightly pouted, "But how much?"

Geez, can't she just drop the conversation?! I can't tell her that I love her in a non-brotherly way... Can I? Nope, cross that out immediately. Rin would be repulsed and terrified. That would be worse than having unrequited forbidden love.

Rin's questioning gaze remained firm, silently demanding an answer.

I bent down slightly and whispered in her ear, "More than I should."

Her cheeks flushed red and she lightly brushed my own cheek with her fingertips, "How so?"

I swear you could hear my heart beating away like a frenzied woodpecker, "I-I-I don't know."

I'm such a bad liar.

Rin stood on the tips of her toes and kissed my cheek, "Thank you for always being next to me Len... I don't know what I would do without you."

I was left slightly dazed as the spot where she kissed me was left burning. Not thinking straight, I leaned down and placed my forehead against hers, "It will forever be my pleasure."

I refrained myself from pressing my lips against hers. She was so close... So tempting.

I momentarily closed my eyes and then something made my eyes snap open in alarm. There was something really soft on my lips. I opened my eyes to reveal a shocked Rin who was standing there, frozen solid. Then it hit my like a ton of bricks...

In my moment of confusion I had slowly leaned down unconsciously and...kissed Rin. Her blue eyes were open so wide I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

I immediately pulled away and stumbled backwards, "I-I'm so sorry Rin."

Rin stood there and her right hand slowly rose to touch her lips.

"Please... I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and ran out the room, my face heated.

I ran all the way to the bathroom and locked myself in. How will I be able to face Rin now? I'm so stupid...

I want to die. Someone please kill me now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rin's P.O.V<strong>

"I-I'm so sorry Rin."

I remained frozen, not knowing what to do. Len had closed his eyes and next thing I knew he was kissing me! Kissing me... Len was kissing me. My heart thumped wildly and my cheeks flared as I slowly touched my lips.

"Please... I didn't mean to do it! I'm sorry!" He exclaimed and ran out the room.

I admit I felt slightly disappointed. He hadn't meant to kiss me though I wish he had. Len, being clumsy and all, had slowly been losing his balance and I had been stupidly standing there staring at his handsome face. Put them together and tada, you have a an accidental kiss.

Ah, the fool is probably locked in a closet somewhere reprimanding himself for kissing his sister since he doesn't love me in any other way. Geez, I feel kinda guilty now... I mean, he's probably trying to kill himself right now and I'm happy as can be, enjoying the feel of his lips against mine...Way to make me feel like the most disgusting person on the planet...

But he still kissed me! Whether it was an accident or not, he kissed me! I can now die a happy person... I need to tell Teto! Or go find Len and tell him I don't mind and it was simply an accident before he throws himself off a building or chokes on a banana.

I ran out of the ballroom and headed to our bedroom when someone stopped me.

"Rin!"

I cringed as I heard my mother's voice call out to me. I turned around slowly, "H-Hello Mother, you're early today."

She nodded curtly, "Yes yes, where's Len?"

I blinked rapidly. This is one of the few times she has ever asked for Len, "H-He's in the room."

"Go get him." She ordered and turned around, "We need to talk and I have something to show you."

I nodded and left, a feeling of dread welling up within me. It's not normal for her to want to see Len... Geez now to find my brother.

I went to our room and checked the closet. Surprisingly enough, it was empty. Hmmm...

I checked all the closets in the upper floor and they were all empty as well. I need to pee now...

I went to the bathroom and the lights were off so I assumed it was empty. Yet when I tried to turn the knob, the door was locked.

"It's occupied! Come back never! I'm not coming out soon."

Heh, so he has evolved from the closet-hiding stage? I rolled my eyes at Len's comment, "Open up Len, it's me Rin."

"Oh...more reason to stay in here then." He said from the other side, "I can't believe I did that! I'm so sorry! It was an accident, I swear! I never meant to do that! Great, I'm rambling now!"

"Len, it's okay-"

"No it's not okay! I just kissed you! Y-you're my sister! It was all an accident, I swear!"

Hm? What's that sound? Oh, it must be my heart breaking.

"Len, I know it was an accident. It's fine. No bid deal, don't worry about it." I said in a soothing voice.

"R-Really? So y-you're not mad?" He asked.

"No," I said, smiling to myself, "I could never be mad with you. So can you come out please?"

The switch turned and the door opened. Len, slowly peeked his head out, "Okay."

He hung his head, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Len! Stop killing yourself over it! I mean it's not like there was another motive behind it or anything. Simply an accident right?"

He blushed and gulped, "Y-yeah."

I rolled my eyes once more, this guy isn't going to relax anytime soon... My heart sped up as I realized what I had to do. I reached up and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Len's cerulean eyes widened and he stood here, unable to say anything.

I turned around so he wouldn't see my reddened face or hear my drumming heartbeat, "S-see? That meant nothing... Nothing at all!"

"Rin-"

"M-Mother wanted to see you." I interrupted because if we stayed here any longer I might say something I would later regret. Something like: Len, please don't be mad but I love you in a non-sibling way. That would be horrible...

He raised an eyebrow, "She wants to see ME? As in the unworthy son she always claims I am?"

I nodded, slightly hurt that Len thought about himself in that way but glad that he forgot about the whole kiss incident.

Len followed me to our room where unfortunately, our mother was waiting.

She gave us a stern gaze, "Didn't you say Len was in your room?"

"I was in there but I needed to use the restroom, is that a problem?" Len asked.

Mother scoffed at his remark, "Don't talk to me in that tone!"

"Sorry, just stating the obvious."

She was going to say more but I interrupted, hating to see them fight, "M-Mother what did you want to talk to us about?"

"You two have been sleeping together for too long. Rin has been growing and Len is a maturing boy... You can't sleep in the same room! You're about to turn sixteen for goodness sake!"

I cringed. So this is what it was about.

"So due to those circumstances your father and I have decided it's best for you to have seperate rooms."

"I'm not going to hurt her. Nice to know how much you trust me." Len muttered.

"It's not that I don't trust you but there's h-hormones and things like that!"

I blushed. This was quite embarrassing.

"The empty room at the end of the hall will be your new room Len. You have this whole week to slowly move your things there." She stated and shot him an accusing glare, "I hope that brings change."

I frowned. Why was she getting mad at Len? If anything, I'm the guilty one in all of this.

"Whatever you say Mother." Len said curtly and the tall and proud woman left without another word.

"B-but I don't want to be far from you."

Len smiled and hugged me, "It's only a couple yards away. I'll visit you every night and wake you up every morning. No big deal."

I nodded, feeling completely dejected.

"Help me move?" He asked hopefully.

I smiled sadly, "O-okay."

Maybe it's better that he's moving... It'll be more difficult for something like what happened in the ballroom to occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Len' s P.O.V<strong>

We packed in silence. Well it was more like shoving my stuff into boxes so I could carry them down the hallway. I didn't mind sleeping in a different room from Rin... What I hated was that we were slowly growing more apart. I feared that with time, Rin and I would grow to be total strangers to each other. That thought is terrifying.

Though more terrifying is what would happen if I let my emotions get the better of me. I kissed Rin on accident. The worse part was that every time she said it meant nothing I felt like I was punched in the gut over and over again. Is it horrible to want to kiss her again? Yes, yes it is. Then she went and kissed me quickly. That time hadn't been on accident and I got flustered quickly. Rin had done it to prove we had no feelings for each other in _that_ way. That really hurt. She was trusting that her actions would prove that our kiss had no other meaning...but instead it caused dreadful yearning to swell within my heart.

I bet our Mother suspects that I love Rin more than I should and that's why she always treats me coldly with disapproval. I try to play it off the best I can but sometimes it's impossible.

I picked up some things from the floor and turned around quickly, bumping into Rin. I hadn't known she was standing there but now it was too late and we both fell onto the bed.

"Ow, I'm sorry...Rin..." I let my sentence fall apart as I registered what was going on.

I was on top of Rin, her arms pinned under mine and her face flushed a vivid red. I blushed too as we were caught in a very awkward situation.

"L-Len?"

My heart beat sped up exponentially. Did she absolutely need to stutter?! That isn't good if I want to get out of this without messing up and doing something I'll later regret.

"Y-yeah?"

"Remember that day in the classroom? Were we going to...?"

"K-Kiss?"

She nodded slowly and I blushed incredibly. Slowly, she stroked my cheek, "Would that have been an accident too?"

I blinked rapidly, totally caught off guard, "I-I-I-"

Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal our mother standing there, not amused at all, "What is going on in here?!"

What did she mean... Oh... OH BANANAS.

I quickly got off Rin, and she stood up as well, "It's not what you think!"

Rin ran up to her and pleaded alongside me, "Len simply tripped and fell on top of me that is all! He was busy packing and didn't see me standing there."

She frowned but nodded, accepting Rin's story. She always believes her...

"I hope there isn't another side to this story."

We both shook our heads fervently. She left and I left soon after, done transferring all my things to my new room.

I opened the door to my room and threw myself on the bed. That had been too close... If our mother didn't suspect my love for Rin wasn't sibling love then she probably did now. Yet those things that Rin asked and said... They fill me with foolish and dreadful hope that she could feel the same way as I do towards her. Geez I'm so sick... I need to do something so that my mother won't separate me even further from Rin... If she finds me involved with more suspicious behavior around Rin then she'll surely send her to boarding school. I can't allow that to happen...

Rin and I used to play that she was the beautiful princess and I the knight in shining armor... Now it truly came down to that. As her knight I would have to bury my feelings for her in order to protect her...

There is only one way for my mother to completely doubt I have feelings for Rin...

I checked the clock in my new room. It was 6:30. It's too late now but tomorrow... Tomorrow I will ask Miku Hatsune to be my girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it for now. I'll try to update soon but no promises. I hope you all understand me and keep showing your support. I've been feeling depressed and rushed these past weeks. Some unexpected personal issues showed up as well so yeah that plus my writer's stress… Tiring. Sometimes I can't even sleep at night trying to think of the next chapters to my stories. If you guys show me support I know I'll get through it somehow :D So please review and thank you for your support! I hope you're enjoying my stories!**

** 13: Ah… Yep it's complicated xD Thank you**

**Phanzi: Thank you and your review was far from a fail :D**

**Candipanda: Thank you very much!**

**LightSpeed Athlete24: *hides* so sorry~! Ah yes, Mikuo is fun xD Thank you~**

** 1: Ahhhh~ Nuuuu you guessing too close to the plot xD Thank you**

**TheSapphireRose: You comment on all my stories~ thank you!**

**Propechy of Azure Souls: Sorry but my life rarely allows for writing time**

**Tsuki-chan: thank you very much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before you chase me with torches and pitchforks I apologize for not updating in forever but with school and stuff going on my life has been pretty busy. Not to mention I had a horrible writer's boulder for this chapter. I swear I erased it like ten times. I will not let my writing drag out this long anymore okay? I really do mean it! Thank you to all those nice people who still read this lame author's stories and actually enjoy them… You all have a special place in my heart even if we don't know each other personally! **

**Anyway~! Update wise, expect two more updates this week (not for this story). Yes, you read right. THIS VERY WEEK. Like seriously, the chapters are done and ready. Next chapter for this story will be written in two weeks and posted the next day, 'kay? That gives me enough time ^^**

**Well please read, enjoy, and review~! **

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Tainted Love?**

**Chapter 6: Turning Point **

**° ·°****° .·°****°·. °****°· °**

**Rin's P.O.V**

I sat down at the main table, feeling pretty bored. Len left to who knows where and he left me alone before our dance practice. I draped my arms across the cold furniture and sighed. He better not be doing anything stupid...

As if on cue, Len came walking in through the front door. He looked at me and took a deep breath before smiling broadly. I instantly returned the smile, glad he was safe and back home.

"I have a surprise for dinner." he said and sat in the chair next to me.

My interest immediately perked and I scooted a bit closer, "What is it?"

He shook his head, "Can't tell you but mom will be pleased."

That part really surprised me. Len never did anything to win the favor of our mother and neither did she. A total stranger would think they weren't even related with all the stiff tension between them.

Standing, he offered me his hand, "Shall we go dance?"

I blushed slightly and let him lead me away. As always, that empty and frightening feeling began to engulf my heart as we danced. It was the same as that other time... A feeling of despair at the thought that this would change everything. Len and I would never be like before and will grow farther and farther until...

I blinked rapidly to get rid of the tears that were welling up in my eyes. The mere thought was so painful that even breathing was a challenge.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len questioned, bringing me back to the present, "You are sweating."

My hand lifted itself to touch my brow and sure enough there were droplets of cold perspiration. I had been so lost in thought that...

Len checked my pulse which unfortunately had become irregular. He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?" Len asked with a worried expression.

"Because I'm not-!"

"Nope, no excuses!" He stated and grabbed my shoulders, steering me to the left, "Off to rest you go!"

"But!"

"Not listening to you~!"

I puffed my cheeks out and sighed. No use fighting with him. I'd rather get dragged off to bed than admit the real reason why I was feeling that way.

"What will you do meanwhile?" I asked as he led me to my bedroom.

"Read some comic books, peel a banana or two, play games, you know, guy stuff."

I giggled a little and he opened the door, placed me in bed, tucked me in , and said goodnight to me despite it being well into the afternoon.

I lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling. Deciding it was no use to stay in bed when I was clearly not sick or sleepy, I slid out from under the fluffy orange covers. My clothed feet scurried across the linoleum floor and I put my shoes back on.

I opened the door carefully. My sea blue eyes scanned the desolate hallways before landing on Len's door. Sounds from crashing cars were heard coming from inside so it was safe to assume that he was now in gaming mode and would not leave his room for anything in the world, well except me of course. He had snacks in there, a bathroom, games… it was guy paradise.

Hmm, no one was home besides the maids and ourselves. I couldn't count on Len for company and I didn't want to bug the maids during lunch break so…

Exploring time it is.

I resisted the urge to giggle to myself as I snuck around the empty corridors, wondering when had been the last time I had gone "exploring." It's not like I didn't know my own house, despite it being pretty spacious. There were just certain things I had never seen in depth and now was a perfect opportunity to do so.

The first place that came to mind was right at the end of this very hallway. My eyes darted from left to right, afraid that a maid would see me and alert my mother of my whereabouts.

Seeing no frilly navy blue and white uniforms was the signal to turn the smooth, golden knob, and enter into the room. The room was surprisingly cool, as in fresh, mind you. I closed the door behind me and looked around. I had been into my mother's office before, but I was too little to think too much about it. Growing older, her constant cold attitude towards Len made me resentful and I was left with no desire to enter this room.

Everything was perfectly placed, as expected. It seemed as a room out of some law firm had been ripped out and crudely attached to our home. I felt like I was stepping into a completely different setting, no longer in my own house. There were two metal chairs in front of the desk which read: Dr. Kagamine. Behind that was a large, black cushioned spinning chair which radiated power and authority. I resisted the urge to slap my face, how can I be intimidated by a simple chair?!

I walked over to the back of her desk and smiled as I saw pictures myself. That smile soon faded away as I realized there was someone missing. Not my father, not her, not me… Len was nowhere to be found. I picked one of the picture frames up, studying the faces in the image. I was smiling while holding onto my father's neck, his own arm under me and the other around my mother's waist. She was smiling? I can't recall a moment when my mother has ever smiled like that before. If I weren't seeing the real thing with my own eyes, I'd think someone Photoshopped it. Suddenly, my insides welled up with rage and I gripped the frame so hard that I was afraid it would shatter into a million pieces.

How could we be so happy without Len?! How could we? It was as if he wasn't even a part of our lives! Hot angry tears welled up in my eyes. Somehow I felt as if I had betrayed the person that I loved the most. As a tear slid down my cheek a sudden thought occurred to me. What if…?

I flipped the frame around and undid the little screws that held it together. Prying the back lid open, I scanned the image for the date it was taken on.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw it. It clearly said December 27th 1999. Two things shocked me about that date.

One, that it was two years from when I, I mean we, were born. That means we were two years old at the date of this picture. Infants are usually never far away from their mothers by that age. Len and I are twins so that means that by that age we were supposed to always be together. Like, ALL the time. So, that being said, where was Len? Had we taken separate pictures? I doubt it, I do.

Two, the picture was taken on our birthday. Since I can remember, which is like around the age of five, Len and I have always, ALWAYS, celebrated our birthday together. So where was he? I really hope they had made us take individual pictures or else…

I wouldn't know what to think.

I put everything back in place, remembering my mother could arrive home at any moment. As if on cue, I heard the distinctive click of heels against the glassy floor. My heart pounded, and my breathing became erratic. Panicked, I searched for a place to hide. I opted for hiding next to a large, metal filing cabinet. I crouched there, my right hand over my mouth, trying to avoid any noise.

The door opened with a slight creak and I recognized the rose aroma that infiltrated the empty room. My heart continued to beat furiously and I began to sweat in fear. If she found me in here…

She sat in the chair, not bothering to turn the lights on. I strained my ears to hear anything useful.

The ringing of the phone made me jump and I froze, thinking she had discovered me.

"Yes?" she answered, "At the front door? I'll go right now."

With that, she left the room. I counted to twenty in my head, praying that I wouldn't meet her.

At the end of the count, I scurried out from my hiding place, carefully closing the door behind me, and dashed towards my room.

Once at the door, I flung it open, and then threw myself onto my bed, hiding in the orange fluff. Not even a minute later, the door opened. My breath hitched, waiting for the visitor to make itself audible.

"Rin~ I have your favorite~" Len sang and then stopped, "Why are you hiding under the covers?"

I let out a sigh of relief and poked my head out to meet curious, sparkling cerulean eyes.

"I was bored?"

"Heh," He chuckled and sat on my bed, a plate of oranges in hand.

I bolted into an upright position and snatched the plate out of his hands. Not even bothering to say a word, I began shoving the deliciously sweet and sour slices into my mouth.

"That's how I like seeing my Rin." He smiled and tucked some of the hair that had escaped my clips behind my ear.

The orange I was eating got stuck in my throat and I felt my cheeks flare bright pink. I guess he saw me staring because his face soon mirrored mine and looked away.

The tension in the air grew until Len stood up, "I should go check on something…"

"EH?"

He then gave me one of those smiles that always makes my heart melt, "I have a surprise today at dinner."

"A surprise?"

"Yep! I have decided to follow your advice and try to get on mom's good side. She will love the surprise and hopefully, after this, everything will be normal." He said a bit somberly and then left.

"Normal?" I whispered to myself and then a dreaded feeling seeped into the pit of my stomach.

**Len's P.O.V**

I left Rin's room feeling slightly depressed. It was true that by doing what I was going to do I was trying to get on my mother's good side, if she had one that is. Then, maybe things would return to normal, hopefully.

Having feelings for Rin was anything but normal. I don't know how things became this way but they did. Maybe I was dropped on my head a little too many times when I was a baby.

The depressing thing was, if Rin would be okay with all this, I know I would have a hard time getting over her. I mean, I really do love her. If she would be okay with me dating someone…

I know she doesn't love me. She isn't supposed to, but that doesn't make the pain sting any less within my heart. Sometimes I wish I was never born. Rin would be better off and I wouldn't have to bear this pain. How I wish over and over again that we weren't siblings. I'd give anything for that to be a reality.

Well anyways, I hope she gets better soon.

I get terrified when she gets sick. She might not know, but I once overheard that Grandma had died of a sickness that began with a simple fever. That is why I made her rest even though she didn't seem so bad. If I were to lose Rin, I'd lose every reason to keep living in this world. I would kill myself. I'm not joking or exaggerating. That is how much I love her. My breath threatens to stop and my lungs contract in a painful manner by just thinking of that. Yes, I have stupid hormones and stuff, I'm not oblivious to my own body. But testosterone aside, I love Rin because she is just a beautiful human being, inside and out.

I'd give anything to meet a girl just like her, but it would be futile in the end because there is only one Rin in the entire world. Only one silly girl who can make my heart lose its steady rhythm and go bananas. Unfortunately, coming back to reality, that wonderful girl is my sister.

Well off to Miku's house.

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I took a deep breath while I stood outside the elegant pastel blue house. Then out of nowhere, I felt the urge to run away. How would I be able to do this?

Without consulting my brain any further, my index finger pressed the small doorbell.

DING~!

No running away now.

A maid opened the door and let me inside. Almost within seconds, my teal friend ran down the stairs.

"Len! Wasn't expecting you! Did you come see Mikuo? He's at soccer practice!"

"Ah, no… I came to see you." I said and was surprised at how smoothly I said it as opposed to the choked gargles I had produced when I had practiced in front of my mirror.

Her eyes lit up immediately and her cheeks flushed. Guilt seemed to want to pull me towards the earth's core for I felt my heart sinking immensely.

"Yes?" She asked, a smile plastered on her face.

"I have an important question…"

"Which is…?"

"Would you…?" I began and once again had the urge to swing the door open and run away like a mad man, "Would you…?"

"Hm?"

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend?" I said in one rushed jumble of words.

Miku's big teal eyes blinked a couple of times before realization dawned onto her face.

"I WOULD LOVE TO!" She exclaimed and tackled me into a hug.

I laughed nervously and returned the hug, feeling horrible with myself.

What did I get myself into?

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

I somehow managed to return home and slumped into my room in a zombie-like trance.

I got a text in about ten minutes. I sighed when I saw who it was.

Miku: Hey Lennie~! I'm soooo excited for later today! :3

I gulped loudly. I didn't want to use Miku. I really didn't. I truly did find her company enjoyable, she wasn't evil like Miku insisted. She's just a troubled girl. I'm not the kind of guy who toys with girls and their emotions, but this was the only way… After a moment's worth of hesitation I replied.

Me: Me too ^^

Nope, I am so not ready for tonight…

✿.·°∴✿°· °✿

Rin came down the stairs as the maids were setting the dinner table. I had just entered the room myself. I felt myself smile as soon as her eyes met mine.

As if a meeting point had been set, Mother and Father came walking down the stairs until they reached us. The dinner table had been elaborately decorated. The tablecloth was red with golden patterns on the borders. There was a flower vase centerpiece and the plates were porcelain white with golden patterns that matched the tablecloth. It looked like a scene out of one of those homey rich family movies.

"So what is this big surprise you have for us Len?" Father asked. Mother simply picked me apart with her intense, yet questioning gaze.

"A special guest." I replied and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

Rin's eyes focused on the door, curiosity evident on her face. A servant went to open the door and I followed her to greet our guest.

Miku Hatsune walked into my home, her face decorated with a cheery smile. My chest panged and I bit the inner part of bottom lip. She was going to be incredibly hurt if she ever found out about the real reason behind our relationship.

She was wearing a pink dress that reached her knees with white lace borders. Matching white ribbons were tying her hair in her signature pigtails.

My mother's stoic expression changed to one of excitement and joy. She went over to greet Miku and I sighed. I hope this really does improve my relationship with her…

"Miku! What a pleasant surprise!" My mother cooed and guided her to the table, "What brings you here?"

The teal haired girl looked at me in a bashful manner and replied, "Len invited me."

"Ah!" She said and looked at me, "What a nice surprise! Come and sit down!"

I smiled slightly in a relieved manner. At least she was pleased. That was part of this whole thing, right?

Everyone sat around the rectangular table and unfortunately Rin ended up seated in front of Miku. The tealette looked at my sister and smiled as a greeting. My twin scowled and forced the most strained smile onto her own face.

"Before everyone can begin to eat, I would like to make an important announcement," I said and stood up, motioning Miku to do the same.

I felt five pairs of eyes glued to me. They belonged to my mother, father, Rin, and the two servants in the corner.

"Hatsune Miku is my girlfriend." I stated rapidly.

Everyone in the room looked surprised at my statement, including the maids. Rin who had been drinking water spat it out instantly. The attention momentarily switched to her, but soon came back to me.

"Congratulations Len! You made a good decision!" Mother praised and I realized that it was the first compliment she had ever given me.

She then congratulated Miku and so did everyone else. Everyone except Rin that is. She had so many emotions all hidden behind those clear sea blue eyes. Those eyes met mine and then I clearly saw what was residing within them…

She was hurt and felt betrayed. My heart panged in my chest as she looked away with her lips curled downwards in a pout. The stupid thing was that, being the twisted being I am, I actually thought she might be jealous. I've heard about sibling protectiveness, but what if it was more than that?

I shook my head in disapproval at my own idea. That's plain stupid. Hopefully going out with Miku might help fix my brain.

"Rin, aren't you going to congratulate your brother?" Father questioned the smaller blonde.

Keeping her eyes averted, she muttered, "I hope you two will be happy."

"That's better!" Father said approvingly, "Now let's eat!"

We gave thanks and then began eating. My parents kept on asking my new girlfriend questions. When it came for me to answer I merely nodded or shook my head. I was too busy staring at Rin.

Usually, she eats very well, never leaving too much on her plate. Yet this time, she had only taken one measly bite. She kept on scratching the plate with her fork. She only pushed it around.

"Now that you two are in a relationship we have another thing to celebrate at the ball!" Mother said and then looked at my sister, "Rin can dance with Mikuo and-why aren't you eating, dear?"

Rin sighed, put her fork down, and stood up from the table, "I'm not feeling well. I'll excuse myself now. Thank you."

"What? But-"

Any protests to her absence were cut short as Rin hastily left the room.

"I should go check on her…" I said and stood up, "She was sick this afternoon."

"Sit down Len."

Instead of complying with the command, I placed my napkin next to my plate, told Miku I'd be back, and also abandoned the room.

I would most likely get reprimanded later on but that isn't important right now.

Climbing the marble stairs easily, I reached the top floor and followed the familiar path to the room we once shared.

**Rin's P.O.V**

I walked away from the dining room just in time to avoid them seeing the tears that were building up in my eyes. I ran up the stairs and went to my room. Slamming the door behind me, I flung myself onto the bed and let my sorrow flow freely from my eyes. The salty droplets showed no sign of stopping soon.

I had always known this day would come.

Len and I are siblings and it wasn't his fault that I felt weird feelings. I knew he would get a girlfriend someday, but not so soon. Not Miku Hatsune.

Why does it hurt so much? The way he smiles at her, the way Mother got excited… I wish that could've been me. That I was never born to the prestigious Kagamine household… That Len was nothing more than the person I loved…

I felt like I had been slowly suffocating during dinner, the news impacting me like a sack of bricks. It had been too much. My heart was crushed. I-

"Rin? Can I come in?"

I sat up on my bed at the sound of Len's voice. I quickly tried to dry the tears from my face and hoped the darkness of the room would conceal the only evidence of my inner pain.

"Y-Yeah, come in."

The door opened and while Len slowly approached me, I silently prayed he wouldn't see…

"Were you crying?"

My hands automatically wiped at my cheeks, as if it were a natural reflex, "No?"

"Stop lying."

"Okay, I was and what?!" I exclaimed, too late to take back what I had said.

He seemed a bit hurt by what I said but I couldn't do anything. In order for him not to notice my true conflict, I had to place random emotions out as a shield.

"Rin, I care about you."

"Of course, I know that."

"Is this about Miku?"

"Wha-?" I asked, at a loss for words because he had hit the bull's eye.

"If you don't approve of her I could let her go."

My head snapped up in surprise at him, searching for a trap. I never found it.

Cautiously, I softly asked, "W-Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

I sucked in breath and my cheeks turned red. My heart began to beat at what seemed a hundred beats per second. I tried calming myself by thinking it was sibling love, but the way he said it seemed like he had just confessed to me!

Then the guilt started to kick in. He cared for me enough to dump his own girlfriend! I can't be that selfish, even if I do hate leek freak. I will just have to learn to live with it.

"Miku is fine. I meant it before, be happy."

"I don't think I can be if you cry behind my back."

"Len, I love you too. So I will tolerate leek freak even if I don't adore her." I said, trying to veer away from the crying subject.

"Alright. I have to go back now but I'll return okay?"

I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving. I walked over to the window and soon saw Miku and Len walk out of the house. I was about to walk away when I saw a terrible thing. Len kissed Miku on the lips.

I growled and closed the curtains shut. Then, I snuck under my covers, tears once again falling from my face. If Len came back in, I'd pretend to be asleep. I don't think I could talk to him again without letting him know everything.

Though I said I was okay with his relationship with leek freak, I didn't mean it at all. What if I somehow showed Len all her faults until he dumped her? Then I wouldn't be the cause of their breakup, the way Len put it, and I would be more at peace.

Yep, that seems to be the only solution at the moment.

Unless…

I need to talk to Teto immediately…. And maybe Piko too.

**A/N: So kind of short but I figure it's better shorter but updated faster, no? So I will just fade away now… *runs back* If you still haven't done it please enter a comment into the review box down there… yes, that one. *runs off screen again after saying* **

**THANK YOU~!**

**P.S: T.B.a.P.M.T and I.J.F.o.I.A.T.Y are halfway or more than halfway done. That being said I have created a poll on my page about what pairing the next story should be about. Do not freak out yet! I will work on all my stories A LOT before uploading a new one so don't fear more added to the bunch of incomplete stories. ^^ Does anyone like Hetalia of my readers? Because I have a story idea but not sure about writing it… it will be included in the poll! Thank you!**

**Review Responses: **

**Troubled Windchimes: Thank you for your wonderful review and I'm sorry if I rested too much ^^ **

**Lizzie-rivers: Thank you very much it means a lot to me! I just found you on deviantart! Will watch you immediately!**

**OldRivalShipper: It is kind of angsty but I PROMISE it will have a happy ending**

**Rilenchan3700: Sorry for the wait and thank you!**

**TheSapphireRose: It is? Wow, thanks ^^ Also, thank you for putting up with me for so long and on so many of my stories. You hold a place in my heart ^u^**

**LightSpeed Athlete24: Thank you! Sometimes I try writing emotional stuff and end up feeling like a failure or other times I start giving myself a thumbs up xD I feel it might not be good enough but thank you!**

**Tracy: Hehe, I hope this answers at least one of your questions, but ultimately Rin and Len will end up together, yes. And thank you for your support! I really need it and appreciate it!**

**Guest: Sorry for the wait! Thank you!**

**MizuneMinamiki: Sorrrryyyy! You deserve better author than me! I shall listen to it immediately and add it next chapter!**

**Scarlet Eventide: Sorryyyy~~! Thank you very much!**


End file.
